Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $4$ and the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $9$ plus the product of $-3$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (5x + 4) = \color{orange}{-3(5x+4)}$ What is $9$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(5x+4)}$ $-3(5x+4)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(5x+4)+9$.